Meant to Be
by hinatasgreatestfan
Summary: She was always there. He noticed.


When he first met her, she was annoying. She woke him up by yelling at him and telling him what to do almost the instant he was awake. It always took him a few minutes to wake up completely, and here was this annoying little flying light ordering him around right off the bat! That day, she became his companion.

When they left his home, she was constant. She was always there, helping him, advising him, explaining things he didn't understand, keeping him from being alone or afraid at night. She would always warn him when things were dangerous, and she _always_ stayed by his side. Then, she became his friend.

When they met the princess, she was jealous. He saw the princess, saw her beauty, her courage, and desired her, but he knew he would never have the princess. Still, by then, she had developed feelings for him, though she hadn't told him, and his desire for the princess made her jealous. Over that time, he became her crush.

When they descended into the fiery cavern, she was protective. She could see that he was in danger there, and she wished fervently that she could do more for him than just tell him things. She wished with all her heart she could do something _more_ to keep him safe. That day, she became his protector, though he didn't know it.

When they descended into the belly of the fish, she was nervous. He met another beautiful girl there, and this one vowed her life to him. She could never do this for him, yet this girl, this _beautiful_ girl, did so without a second thought. It made her nervous...almost afraid. Still, he moved on, and she went with him. Over time, he realized that the one who was always there, who really cared for him, was her, and he began to care more deeply for her, though he couldn't tell her.

When the sword sealed away his soul, she remained at his side. He needed her more than ever then, and she would not abandon him. She watched over him, her eyes loving. She watched him grow into a handsome young man, and her heart became his.

When he awoke, she was there. He was confused. Seven years had passed, and he had no idea where he was. But she was there, and so he felt safe. She had never left; that was enough. He was not alone, and she became his comfort.

When he returned home, she followed. They both wanted to make sure their old friend was all right. When he saved their friend, they were both shocked to find...she was still a child! As he learned of his true heritage, she was there to comfort him and encourage him. Her presence kept him going, and he excelled under her loving gaze. That day, she became his motivation.

When they returned to the heat in the mountain, she found comfort in his hat. It was way too hot in there for either of them to be comfortable. It was a good thing he got that red tunic before he went in there; it kept them both cool. It kept them alive. She realized then that without him she would have died long ago. That day, in keeping her alive, he became her reason for living.

When they met the girl who had given him her vow, she was surprised. He had completely forgotten about the girl over the years. He didn't even seem to realize what he had promised the girl. Even now, when her beauty was so much more apparent, she could see that his heart did not belong to the girl. That day, she began to hope.

When they met the princess's caretaker again, she was afraid. He seemed so determined to save the princess, to meet her again, that she couldn't help but be afraid. Would she lose him yet? Would the princess win his heart? Or would the princess break his heart? That day, she worried for him.

When he became a time traveler, she dared to hope. Even when he met the beautiful desert woman, he didn't seem distracted in the slightest. Even when in the woman's presence, she caught him sneaking glances at her, like he wasn't sure whether or not to believe she was still with him. He would tell her later that he wasn't sure if she remembered their time in the future or not, so he was afraid to upset her. The desert temple was deadly, their foes strong. When the desert woman was captured, he almost stopped. But then he remembered her, and he remembered that she had always stuck with him, and he just had to keep trying. That day, she became his reason for going on.

When they met the princess again, she despaired. The princess had grown into a truly beautiful woman, she had to admit that. She knew then that he would never choose her over the princess. She knew it. Yet, she couldn't hate the princess, she was too nice for that. That day, she made her decision.

When they saved the princess from the Evil King, she was resigned. Her time was drawing near. The princess took the ocarina from him and sent him back in time. She knew that now...now that they were back in their original time, he would go to the princess, he would be with her. She didn't want to be there to see that. Still, she had to tell him first. As she was leaving, she stopped and looked at him one last time. That day, she finally told him. "I love you, Link," she said, then flew away from him.

When she confessed, he was stunned. When she left, he found himself alone for the first time in years. She had always been by his side, always helped him and comforted him through his hardest times. She was always...well, there. And now, she wasn't. Now, she was gone. He had something to do, but he wouldn't be apart from her long. That day, he made his decision.

When he went to see the princess, she wasn't there. He felt like part of himself was gone without her flying by his side. She was so much a part of him that he couldn't imagine living the rest of his life without her. He had to find her. And so, he explained this to the princess. The princess understood, as he'd hoped she would. She gave him the ocarina back and told him to always remember her when he played it. He smiled, climbed on his horse, and set out on his new quest: he would find her.

When he got lost in a new world, she wasn't there. There was someone beside him, but it wasn't her. His new companion helped him grudgingly, and he missed her all the more. In all, he was only in that world for three days, but it felt like so much longer. Still, he knew that he had to keep searching, and, when he was able to get out of that world, he continued his search. During those days, he realized he felt the same for her as she did for him.

When he found her, she was shocked. He told her about his journey to find her, the days spent in that other world, the way he had missed her. She couldn't believe it. He had left behind the princess to come find her? She had long since given up hoping for him, but now, she hoped again. That was the day he said the words she had longed to hear for far, far too long. "I love you, too, Navi," he said. That day, they became what they were meant to be from the very beginning: lovers.


End file.
